


Chapter 37.Fraud

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [11]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 37.Fraud

怀里的男人瘫软无力，双颊一片晕红，长长的睫毛骚动着易恩面对他单薄的意志。

刚刚写了一晚上的计划表连同十几厘米厚的资料被扫落在地，易恩俯身，手撑在Evan身体两侧，将他禁锢在书桌和自己之间狭小的空间里。

“马振桓，你昨天其实什么也没有干……”易恩眼睛里的光彩深了一些，挑眉道，“我是骗你的。”

身下的人眼神迷离涣散，漆黑的瞳仁似是在努力看清些什么。

继而，薄唇吐出轻缓的气息。

“我知道啊……”

愿意被你骗啊……

一字一句拖着柔柔软软的尾音，像白绒的尾巴扫过心尖。

“但是现在……”易恩俯身凑近Evan，鼻尖相触，呼吸的节奏被彼此打乱，向来有低音炮美称的声音更加低沉了几分，“我想干点什么……”

Evan眨眨眼睛，抿起的唇角有着弯弯的弧度，脸上潮红越发晕散开来。

“你想……干什么？”

“干你。”锐利而强势地目光，渐渐眯起的漂亮的眼睛，像一头紧紧圈起身下的猎物的野狼。

下一秒，颈项被人狠狠叼住。

激得Evan身子一颤，怯懦的扭头动作，却将整片白皙的颈献了出去。

顺着白里隐隐泛青的动脉亲吻舔舐，咬上滚动的喉结时，压抑的喘息里无法遏制的呻吟脱口而出，一股因掌控而生的满足感夹杂着情欲直冲易恩脑海。

易·真·娃娃菜·云英蛋·恩猛地吻住Evan的薄唇，湿滑的舌灵活地窜进口中，带起Evan翻滚搅动，舔舐过口腔的每一寸柔软，酥痒占据着感官，Evan抗拒着他的肆无忌惮，舌尖被叼入易恩口中，狠狠地吮吸。

本就混乱的神志里，欲望如同滴入清水的一滴墨汁，瞬间扩散开来，沾满每个水分子，干净透彻的一杯水变得浑浊不堪。

直到纠缠得几乎窒息，易恩放过Evan，缠绵的唇舌分开时带出暧昧的银丝，断裂，滑落到Evan唇侧。

易恩盯着他略带恳求的眼神，声音沙哑，“马振桓，如果你不喜欢这样……只要你开口拒绝，我就停下。”


End file.
